User talk:Boom98765
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Daniel Newcomb (1729-1789) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 14:08, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Almost perfect start Great work with people and places. But add " " at the top of place pages. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:57, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Spelling Perhaps you should take more care with spelling people's names. I have deleted "Karl I. von Limburg-Speckfield (1499-1558)" and created Karl I. von Limpurg-Speckfeld (1498-1558). Thurstan (talk) 21:35, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Virginia_Ailene_Swift_(1913-2002) Virginia_Ailene_Swift_(1913-2002): any other children? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:19, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Descendants Our standard descendant subpages show less than the head articles show unless there are grandchildren. If such a page is virtually empty, it probably detracts from the wiki's quality whenever someone finds it in a random page search. Even less desirable are descendant pages for people who did not even have children. (;-) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:50, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Peirsol or Piersol You have used both names for members of the same family. Are you sure that there is no misprint in some of the names? If so, please correct the information to make it correct. Afil (talk) 21:44, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Marking minor edits Some of us occasionally scroll through the Recent Changes. It is easier when contributors mark edits as "minor" because we have an option to hide minor edits. We would appreciate it if you could check the "minor edit" box whenever creating standard sensor and tree and descendant pages. Keep up the great work!! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:04, September 11, 2016 (UTC)